


Day 7: Surprise

by GemmaRose



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Anal Sex, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Body Paint, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lingerie, Shapeshifting, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: “Come on, Allura, we need to test it. For science!”“For science.” Allura replied flatly. “You want me to have sex with you, for science.”“Okay, when you say it like that it sounds dumb, but yeah.”





	Day 7: Surprise

Pidge shifted from foot to foot outside of Allura’s door, fingers curling in the edges of their bathrobe. It was just body painting, they wouldn’t be expected to do anything but hold still while Allura worked, but still... The door swished open, and Pidge startled just as badly as Allura to have her suddenly standing there, also in a bathrobe, though hers was sleek and short and elegant where Pidge’s was fluffy and too long and made them look childish. This had been a mistake, they should just-

“I was just about to go get you.” Allura said with a smile, leaning down to give them a quick kiss on the cheek. “I thought you might’ve lost track of time in your lab.”

“Nah, just-” Pidge bit their lip, stepping inside at Allura’s beckoning gesture. “Just a little nervous.”

“What about?” Allura asked, leading them to her bed. It was huge, compared to the ones in the Paladin quarters, and Pidge climbed up on it silently as Allura went to close her force field curtains. Part of Pidge still itched to figure out how those worked, what made them opaque compared to the nearly-clear ones which shielded the castle and their Lions, but they tamped that desire down. Allura had suggested this as a way for them to spend intimate time together, and Pidge wanted to spend time with their girlfriend.

“Pidge?” Allura sat next to them and laid a hand on their knee. “If you don’t want to-”

“No.” Pidge said quickly. “It’s just, you’ve never seen me without my clothes on before.” they looked down at their fingers, curled in the thick soft fabric of their robe. “Nobody has, really. Not since we left Earth.”

Allura’s hands slid around her own, prising her fingers free of her robe. “May I tell you a secret?” she asked, and Pidge nodded. “Before the war, on Altea, I had no suitors. I was too focused on my studies to make time for them.” she smiled, the small hesitant one Pidge was pretty sure only they got to see. “I’ve never courted anyone, before you.”

“Really?” Pidge’s eyes widened slightly. “But, you’re a Princess.”

“I had my duties.” Allura said, curling her fingers tighter around Pidge’s for a moment. “But regardless of the reasons, it still stands that I am as inexperienced in this as you are.”

“Oh.” Pidge said, their voice coming out small.

“May I remove your robe?” Allura asked, and Pidge nodded slowly. They shivered as the soft, warm fabric slipped from their shoulders, and Allura gasped quietly. “You’re wearing it.”

Pidge nodded, looking down at the fancy lingerie they’d slipped on over their gaffe. With Allura’s pale sheets under them, the contrast of deep green fabric against their pale skin stood out even more starkly, more so in the lacey panels on the sides than the solid silky ones that covered their crotch and nonexistent breasts. “It fits, of course it fits it’s altean and altean clothes always fit, but I thought since I’d have to be mostly naked for you to paint me I could-” they cut off with a squeak when Allura pressed a quick kiss to their cheek, face flushing hot.

“You look lovely.” Allura smiled, shrugging off her own robe to reveal she was completely naked underneath. Pidge looked away, face burning, and Allura gently turned their head back towards her for a slow, sensual kiss. “I would like to paint your chest first, if that is alright with you.” she murmured when they parted.

“More than alright.” Pidge breathed, letting Allura unfasten and remove their bra. They laid down at her gentle press, and watched as she bent over to retrieve something. The something in question turned out to be a round paintbrush and a jar of glowing cyan liquid that matched the colour of the smudges and drips on Allura’s thighs. Pidge shifted against the blanket, getting comfortable as Allura straddled them. She dipped the brush in the jar, wiped the excess liquid off on the rim, them examined Pidge’s chest carefully. After a few seconds, though, she moved the jar to rest by Pidge’s side and began to paint.

The ‘paint’ was thicker than they’d expected, and warmer, and Pidge relaxed into the pillowy bedding as simple, curling vines took shape under Allura’s careful hand. It tingled slightly, a strange sensation but not an unfamiliar one, and Pidge smiled at the look of utter concentration on their girlfriend’s face. With her guard down, and her hair wound in a loose braid to keep it from dangling into the still-wet organic paint, she wouldn’t have looked out of place in the Garrison’s art club.

“Done.” Allura said eventually, and Pidge looked down at the shapes on their chest. Thick lines coiled over their skin in a pattern like a strapless bikini top, and one line spiraled in towards each of their nipples, both of which were covered by vaguely flowery shapes. Further down, just above the low waistband of their panties, Allura had painted a lopsided pair of squiggles which spanned the width of their pelvis.

“You’re not much of an artist, are you?” Pidge asked, and Allura whacked them on the side of the head with her paintbrush.

“I haven’t exactly had a chance to practice.” Allura huffed, and Pidge chuckled.

“You’ve still got plenty of, uh, paint.” they said, carefully pushing themself up into a sitting position. “Do you want to paint somewhere else or...?” they trailed off, and after a moment Allura nodded.

“Would you be okay with getting on your hands and knees?” she asked. “I think I would like to paint your legs.”

Pidge nodded, and Allura picked up the jar so they could roll onto all fours without making a mess of the sheets. They obligingly spread their legs when Allura nudged them apart, and shivered when the first brushstroke slid along the hem of their nice panties, tracing the wide heart-shaped cutout which exposed most of their ass. Allura painted smaller and smaller hearts within the first, and Pidge giggled as a stray trickle of paint slipped down their ass crack. It tickled.

“And now for your legs.” Allura murmured, moving lower. Pidge shivered as the brush traced long, straight lines down their inner thighs, branching out into what felt like nonsensical circuitry patterns. She had completed one leg and almost finished the other when she lifted her brush abruptly, and Pidge lifted their head to look back at her.

“Something wrong?” they asked at the sight of their girlfriend’s wide eyes.

“I think you’re having a reaction.” Allura said quickly, setting the jar and brush aside.

“To what?” Pidge started to move to kneeling, but Allura’s hand on their back kept them down.

“Don’t move, I’ll get a washcloth.” she ordered as she scrambled off the bed, and Pidge frowned after her.

“The fuck was that about?” they muttered, craning to see where she’d been painting. It felt mostly dry already, even on the leg she’d just been working on, and with the dryness came an itch like the one which had consumed their chest. Shit, was the dryness a reaction and they hadn’t realized it? They looked down ad their chest, and drew in a breath quickly.

“Don’t worry.” Allura said, returning from the bathroom with a damp hand towel. “If we get it off fast enough, you should be able to go in a pod and be out in time for breakfast.” she smiled, a visibly forced thing, and Pidge rose onto their knees to stop her.

“Can we let it go a little longer?” they asked, eyes wide. “Just until I see how big my boobs are gonna get from this.” they gestured at their chest, where the flesh around their nipples had swollen in two mounds which strongly resembled breasts. Allura looked hesitant, and Pidge resisted the urge to roll their eyes. “Look, it’s all topical right?” they asked rhetorically, gesturing at their thighs. Now that they were paying attention, they could feel the panties growing tighter as the flesh of their painted thighs and ass expanded. “I’m not in any danger.”

“Are you certain?” Allura frowned. Pidge shivered, a wave of heat rolling through their body.

“Considering it feels really, _really_ good? Pretty certain, yeah.”

“Alright.” Allura frowned. “I’ll trust your judgement. It is your body, after all.”

Pidge smiled, then shuddered again as more heat rolled through their body. “Hey, Allura?” they asked, shifting so they were sitting on their heels as an idea spun itself into being in their head. “Can we try something?”

“What did you have in mind?” Allura walked around to the other side of the bed and moved the jar and brush to the floor.

“I was thinking, since my sex drive seems to have made an appearance, maybe I could give you oral?”

“Absolutely not!” Allura gasped, straightening up so fast her braid wound up wrapped around the front of her neck. “What if your throat closed up?”

“Oh, yeah.” Pidge frowned. “Anal, then? Even if that causes internal swelling, there’ll be plenty of time to get me to a pod.”

“I’m not certain that’s a good idea either.” Allura shook her head. “Fresh ejaculate may have a more pronounced effect.”

“Or it may have less of an effect.” Pidge argued, turning to face Allura fully. “Come on, Allura, we need to test it. For science!”

“For science.” Allura replied flatly. “You want me to have sex with you, for science.”

“Okay, when you say it like that it sounds dumb, but yeah.” Pidge nodded. “I mean, come on, it’s not like we’ve got another human to test this on.” they paused. "Well, technically there's the guys but they're not _really_ an option."

“You are correct there.” Allura mused.

“So come on, help me get my gaffe off and we can have sex.” Pidge rolled onto one hip to swing their feet out from under them, and Pidge patted their ass experimentally. It was definitely squishier than it had been earlier, overflowing slightly from the now-snug lingerie. Their thighs were the same, squishing under the fabric of the lingerie and gaffe as they pulled both down at once, and when Allura hooked her fingers into the waistbands to take over Pidge raised their hands to feel their chest.

Their breasts were soft and squishy, not quite big enough to create cleavage but just the right size to fit in their hands. They pinched experimentally at their nippls, which felt significantly larger than usual but no less firm, and gasped at the rush of pleasure. Oh, so that's what it was supposed to feel like. Pidge laid down on their back when Allura pushed on their shoulder, and paused in playing with their nipples when they realized their girlfriend was sliding the panties back up their legs.

“Um, Allura?” they said, lowering their hands from their chest and pushing themself to about a 45o angle. “Why are you putting my clothes back on?”

“Well, they’re assless for a reason.” Allura grinned, leaning in to give Pidge a kiss. “Lift your hips for me?”

Pidge obliged, and moaned softly as their cock was trapped against their stomach by the silky front of the panties. “You look beautiful.” Allura murmured, brushing their bangs back from their eyes.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Pidge grinned, and Allura rolled her eyes. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“You are incorrigible.” she stated, moving up to kiss Pidge tenderly.

“You love it.” Pidge shifted their weight to one arm, raising the other hand to brush loose hairs back from Allura’s face.

“Hmm, I think I do.” Allura pressed another gentle kiss to Pidge’s lips, and when she pulled back Pidge felt something damp pressing against the front of their panties. “Turn over.” she whispered, and Pidge wiggled away from Allura to roll onto their hands and knees. Their girlfriend’s fingers brushed gently down their ass, and Allura made a wordless sound of confusion as she pulled her hand away.

“Something wrong?” Pidge asked, looking over their shoulder.

“Are you not aroused?” she asked, and Pidge lifted a hand to smack against their forehead.

“I knew I should’ve suggested anatomy lessons.” they grumbled, looking forward again. After they started dating Allura they had looked up some relevant details about altean anatomy, but it wasn’t like Allura had a database of human information to look through. “Humans aren’t like alteans.” they said slowly, trying to find the right order to put the words in so they wouldn’t sound patronising or unbearably awkward. “We’re only born with one set of bits, most of the time, and those of us who have a penetrative sexual organ don’t have organically lubricating sexual orifices.” they almost winced as the last word left their mouth. So much for not sounding like an awkward robot.

“Oh.” Allura sounded thoughtful. “So lack of fluids is normal?”

“Yeah.” Pidge nodded. “And, um, because of that you can’t just stick your prong in dry. That’s how you get STDs and stuff, though I guess you wouldn’t have space STDs if you’re a virgin too, but it still wouldn’t be fun without lube and I don’t want to know what’ll happen if any of your come gets in my bloodstream. That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen, especially if-”

“Pidge.” Allura interrupted, leaning over them and cupping their jaw so they had to turn to look at her. “Alteans are shapeshifters, remember? If you would require additional preparation and materials to take my prong, I can change it to something else.”

“Really?” Pidge felt their eyes widening, possibilities flitting through their head. “Can it be, like, _anything_ or are there limitations?”

“Well, it has to be a form I understand the anatomy of.” Allura said, hands settling on Pidge’s thighs and squeezing gently. “And familiar forms are easier to hold when, ah, distracted.”

“Okay.” Pidge nodded, filing that information away for later. “Well, I’m open to anything that’s not, like, covered in spikes or something. So I guess you can pick something you think will work, and I’ll tell you if it doesn’t feel good?”

“That sounds reasonable.” Allura agreed, and a few seconds later exhaled heavily. “Does this feel alright?” she asked, and Pidge shivered as something warm and vaguely slimy pressed against their ass, dragging up between their cheeks.

“Yeah.” they squeaked as the thin tip reached their hole, dipping briefly inside. “Yeah, that feels-” their breath hitched as Allura pressed further in, her whatever-it-was widening as it went and stretching their asshole in a way that felt just the right side of weird. “That feels good.”

“It feels good for me, as well.” Allura panted, her hands shifting higher to grip tightly at Pidge’s upper thighs, fingers sinking in just below the lingerie. She pressed further in, and Pidge’s heartbeat jumped up a few notches as it hit them. Allura had given herself a _tentacle_. They were getting tentacle fucked by their alien girlfriend. Matt would be so jealous if he ever found out, not that Pidge intended to ever tell him.

The squirming tip of Allura’s tentacle brushed something inside Pidge, and they moaned softly as a bolt of pleasure coursed through them. “Do that again.” they gasped. After a second the tip of the tentacle pressed against their prostate more deliberately, and Pidge cried out as the feeling pulsed through them. They lifted a hand to palm themself through the panties, and that was all it took.

Allura gasped as they came, a string of white come splashing over the carefully painted marks on their stomach, and Pidge’s back arched when their girlfriend’s hips jerked forwards and at least another inch of tentacle rammed into their ass.

“Pidge.” Allura gasped as she doubled over, hands moving up to grab at their breasts as her own pressed against their back. “I can’t-” she moaned, the sound sparking along Pidge’s nerves and then something warm was gushing into their ass as Allura rutted against them, working a little more of her tentacle in with each thrust.

When she pulled out Pidge flopped over on their side, then rolled onto their back. Allura fell in the spot where they’d been kneeling, and scooted closer to trace the glow visible through their skin. “Sorry.” she mumbled, and Pidge turned their head to frown at her.

“For what?” they asked, and Allura’s cheeks coloured as she refused to meet Pidge’s eyes.

“For coming so abruptly.”

“I mean, you lasted longer than me.” Pidge pointed out. “We’re both new at this, it’s not gonna be amazing right off the bat.”

“Off the bat?” Allura frowned.

“We need practice.” Pidge said more plainly.

“Oh.” Allura giggled, hand stilling on Pidge’s stomach. “Well, I can’t say I’m opposed to the idea.”

“Me neither.” Pidge grinned at their girlfriend. “We have to do multiple tests to understand all the variables, like skin coverage and freshness and area of application.” Allura blinked, and Pidge snickered at the utter confusion on her face. “For this.” they pressed her hand against their lower stomach, soft and squishy from her painting. “I don’t know why it happened, but it felt good, and it put me in the mood to have sex, which felt even better. So next time you want to do body painting, I am 100% down.”

“We should get you cleaned up.” Allura said, sitting up. “The swelling seems to have stopped, but-” she stopped mid-sentence, and Pidge shivered as a strange heat began radiating from low in their gut. It enveloped them from crotch to diaphragm, and they arched up off the bed with a moan as it intensified. Their skin felt tight, their panties moreso, and it all felt so _good_ they could hardly think.

The sensation passed quickly, and Pidge fell back to the bed with a groan. Their hips, ass, and stomach all felt unfairly sensitive, and they squirmed against the bedsheets with a low moan when Allura’s hand landed on their stomach. Her fingers traced gently over the soft flesh, down and sideways until she was running her hand over the swell of Pidge’s hip. “I-” Allura audibly swallowed, and Pidge opened their eyes to see her wearing an expression of surprise. “I think, I would not be opposed to seeing what ingestion does to you.” she said, her voice tight in an unfamiliar way.

“I would totally be up for eating you out right now.” Pidge said quickly, sitting up and facing her. Their stomach rested on their lap a bit, kinda like Hunk’s, and it was weird to be aware of so much more skin than usual but not a bad weird. Not really sexy, either, but the process felt good and seemed to turn Allura on so Pidge was definitely not complaining.

“Not tonight.” Allura shook her head. “I don’t think I could manage another round, and we should get you in a pod anyways. Just to be sure this is something that’s safe to repeat.”

“I’m not complaining about cleaning up, but do we really have to use a pod?” Pidge asked. “I kinda like this.” they gestured at themself, their figure soft and undeniably feminine where an hour ago it had been lithe and androgynous.

“Yes, but if your panties have not shifted with you then your flight suit and armour will not either.” Allura said calmly, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing gracefully. “I don’t want to chance you being unable to fit in your suit should we be called into action tomorrow.”

Damn, she had a point. Pidge wondered if there was any way to make the changes permanent enough their suit would recognize them. Obviously they wouldn’t cement a transformation of this level, but hips and boobs and a hint of a butt would go miles towards humanoid aliens getting their pronouns right on the first try. “You have a point.” they muttered, and then yelped as Allura scooped them up in her arms.

“Don’t worry your pretty, brilliant little head about it.” Allura said, pressing a kiss to their cheek. “Just draw a bath for us while I strip the sheets.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Pidge nodded, wrapping their arms around Allura’s neck. While they washed up, they could talk about how to measure future sessions for the most accurate data. This was going to be the most fun experiment they’d ever run.

**Author's Note:**

> To the people who pioneered these headcanons on Discord: you know who you are, and I'm blaming you for this.


End file.
